Broderick
'''Broderick '''is a member of Butch's gang and one of the supporting antagonists in the Black Lion franchise. Background Broderick used to be best friends with Gaspard along with Vincenzo. They would hang out with each other all the time after school. The saw each other in all of their classes, so they're able to see each other every day. Nothing could destroy their powerful bond as best friends. After having another intense argument with a teacher, Broderick and Vincenzo thought they should end the argument once and for all. During lunchtime, Vincenzo took Matthew and Broderick into the deepest part of the woods to show him, how they're going to end they're going to end the argument between their teacher. Vincenzo pulled out a gun that he stole from his father (who was a police officer before dying in the line of duty). Matthew was surprised at Vincenzo's cruel and murderous nature while Broderick automatically agreed with Vincenzo's choice. Matthew then disagreed with Vincenzo’s choice but Broderick agreed with his choice and decided to stay on Vincenzo’s side. After Matthew left him and Vincenzo in the woods, Broderick swore vengeance against Matthew. Along with Vincenzo, Broderick became a member of Butch’s gang. Personality Aside from Parker and Terrence, Broderick is the only member who is completely stupid and clueless which annoys both Butch and Vincenzo. In the cartoon series, he is often yelled or punched by Butch when he fails to complete a mission, tells one of his enemies what Butch is planning to do. Just like Vincenzo, Broderick is extremely greedy and loves to flirt the girls in school. With his low intelligence, he fails to win a girl’s affections. The cause of his low intelligence was that when he was young, his parents were poor and they failed to pay for an expensive education and when he’s in school, he pays no attention to the teacher into the class, he’s mostly focused on teasing Matthew and his friends with his cruel pranks. On some occasions, Broderick shows a medium level of intelligence which might surprise Butch and the rest of the gang. What caused Broderick to descend into villainy was his own ignorance. He would’ve advised against Vincenzo’s plan and would’ve remained best friends with Matthew but his ignorance advised him to turn to the dark side which leads him to a tragic death (as revealed in Return to the Present). Physical appearance Broderick is a tall and slender orange cat with a bright red nose. He has a cream muzzle, underbelly. Appearances The Black Lion Broderick serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series along with the rest of the gang. Return to the Present Broderick and the gang made a brief appearance. At the science fair, Broderick was hoping that Matthew would lose the science fair. After Matthew's invention exploded due to Future Butch's actions, Broderick was seen laughing along with the rest of the gang. After Matthew and his friends returned to the present, Matthew tried out his invention one more time and since it was fixed, he won the science fair. When Butch made a rude comment about Matthew's invention, Broderick chuckled and agreed. Matthew's new robot dog, Robo barked at them and they screamed and they ran out of the science fair. Trivia * Broderick bares a resemblance to Lightning Cat in Tom and Jerry Tales. Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Cats Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Wooten characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:School villains Category:TV Animation characters Category:American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Servants Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Students